Broken Barriers
by Generouslyinnercheesecake
Summary: After Mar'i and Damian's first time, they all grow in more ways than one./contains Mar'i Grayson/Damian Wayne smut
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: All public characters, settings, etc. are not mine and are property of DC comics. I am not making money off of this work. All my original characters/plot are property of me, the author, and I am not associated with DC comics in any way, shape or form.

A/N: Hello, friends! I'm back with so much new content! I'll just preface this by saying that you don't need to read my other stories to enjoy this. You can read by your own pleasure and still understand it pretty well. Also, I would also like to mention (in case anyone is sensitive to it) that this deals with some self-esteem issues regarding one's own body/genitalia.

Anyway, I love you all and hope you enjoy the smut (;

————

They planned for it a week in advance. Both parties didn't want it to be completely out of the blue, so when they first began discussing the topic, they made a point to make a specific date for their first time.

Mar'i was sometimes an impulsive person, but this was new territory. Normally, new territory only excited her, but in this instance it served to scare her. The thought of such an intimate act was intimidating—especially with someone who was experienced, like Damian. Damian had spoken with her about how he wasn't fully satisfied with his previous sexual encounters due to a lack of emotional attachment, and Mar'i was spooked that he wouldn't love her enough to finish.

As she toyed with her midnight hair in the bathroom mirror, body fully shaved and moisturized, Mar'i took a deep breath. What if Damian didn't finish because he wouldn't find her satisfying? Or maybe he wasn't as emotionally attached as she thought? She had been so confident before, but perhaps she was wrong. What if he found her body gross to look at? Mar'i knew she was a beautiful young woman—had always been told that—but right now she was seriously doubting those comments.

Mar'i shook out her hair again, going for a messy but cute appearance, then reached for her toothbrush. As she poured a generous amount of toothpaste on the bristles, she thought of how Damian would look naked, and smiled around her toothbrush unabashedly.

He would appear outright gorgeous, if her small glimpses and nightly fantasies were anything to go by. Tan skin, lean but muscular core, strong arms, and cushiony pink lips that brought out his forest green eyes. They'd been dating for exactly 6 months to the date, and they shared plenty of make out sessions before the couple had the discussion.

After what seemed like 2 minutes, Mar'i spit out the foam in her mouth and cleaned the brush under the facet. She made sure to clean her mouth pretty well of the foam.

Mar'i clicked on the home button of her phone and snapped her head back to the mirror, a nervous smile on her face. _7:30_. Bruce and the rest of the family should be in the cave working on a case. Mar'i and her father were at the manor sorely for that case. Apparently it was complicated.

Mar'i grasped the sides of her phone with her thin fingers, then left the bathroom. She entered her bedroom—technically a guest bedroom, but everyone knew it was hers. She paced to the matching set of bra and panties on the bed with wringing hands, thoroughly inspecting them and eventually having enough guts to put them on.

After doing so, she grabbed some sweatpants and a casual crop-top from her dresser and tugged those into her body. Mar'i looked at herself in the mirror when she was finished, and her lips turned upwards. "Okay, Mar'i. You can do this. You can do this," she reassured herself.

She ran her hands through her dark locks again, then checked the time again. _8:00. Should I leave now? _

Mar'i, with her decision made, opened her bedroom door hesitantly, peeking around the corners to see if anyone was coming. Thankfully, the coast was clear and she made a safe trip to her boyfriend's room.

Damian had said to everyone else he didn't want to work on the case, stating he was feeling a bit under the weather. Everyone, of course, didn't believe the obvious lie, but brushed it off because the young man deserved a break every once in a while.

Mar'i knocked on the door tentatively. "Dami?"

Before she could blink, she felt her arm being pulled into the room by a familiar presence. When she felt his grip let out, she tilted her head upwards to see her partner. "Hi," Mar'i greeted nervously with a small smile.

"Hello," Damian replied, looking directly at her. A short moment passed between them, in which they evaluated one another's expressions and feelings. His hands hesitantly moved down to her hips, where he began tracing elaborate patterns, eliciting some shivers from Mar'i. "Is this okay?" He murmured. Mar'i nodded, making him hum contentedly.

The young woman snaked her arms around his neck, playing with Damian's nape. She moved in to kiss him on the lips, but stopped only a few inches from them. "Do you still want to do this?" She hesitated.

Damian's breaths turned uneven, she could tell. "Yes," he breathed out. "Do you?"

Mar'i stared into Damian's eyes for a moment, mulling over her answer. She had been scared of the intimacy, but she knew he would take care of her. That complete trust...the trust that you would put into another partner, is not something Mar'i nor Damian took lightly. Mar'i wanted to trust the young man in front of her because they trust each other on every other level.

"Yes."

Damian didn't bother replying, but instead moved his muscular hands to her jaw and leaned in to finally kiss her. Mar'i melted under his kiss, pulling herself closer to him by his neck. The young woman hummed when Damian rubbed her jawline lovingly.

Soon, Mar'i felt a slight tug on her shirt by her boyfriend. She pulled back from the kiss and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Damian flushed a bit, then intertwined their hands and led her to the edge of his bed. The white sheets were freshly prepared.

The two teens sat down on the edge and continued making out, Mar'i at one point swinging her leg over his thighs to straddle him. Experimentally, Mar'i opened her mouth a bit more to stroke her tongue along the seam of his mouth. It hadn't been the first time they had done it, so Damian was more than enthusiastic to return the favor. A few seconds later, their tongues were caressing one another's, causing groans to form from their throats.

Mar'i slid her fingers from Damian's neck onto his bare biceps, squeezing them when he nipped at her bottom lip. Her fingernails created crescent indents in his muscles, and he groaned throatily once he felt the pain-pleasure.

Once satisfied with her mouth, Damian began trailing gentle kisses down her neck and collarbones, nipping when he recalled a certain area she was sensitive to. "Da-mi," Mar'i gasped out, grounding her core onto his crotch.

Damian hissed, pleasure coursing through his veins. He made sure to suck particularly hard on a certain spot—hard enough to make her squirm but soft enough to not leave a mark. Mar'i ground against him again, and he outwardly moaned. "Mar'i," he breathed against her neck.

It felt like nothing he had experienced ever before with the two other women. This was intimate. It was not purely physical, but it had emotional and mental connotations that made him feel truly connected to the actual person. This felt like his first time.

Mar'i smiled victoriously against his dark hair. She had been so nervous she would be unable to get something out of Damian, but this was evidence of the otherwise. With renewed confidence, she gently tugged his hair back, eliciting a deep groan from him. Mar'i almost smirked.

She reached to the bottoms of her shirt, then tugged the piece of clothing over her head. Mar'i fought off the urge to cover herself; she was a confident young woman and she needed to act like it!

Damian sucked in a breath. "Beautiful," he said, awed. Mar'i absolutely glowed with the praise. Damian seemed as though he was going to pounce her boobs, so she pulled his wife beater, signaling him to take it off. He did so, and she admired his physique. He was made of so much muscle, yet his torso was slim and cut.

Damian lifted his eyes back to her's. "May I...?" He asked, and Mar'i almost laughed. She nodded, then he wrapped his hands around her waist, as though she were made of glass.

All breath left her body when he kissed and nipped the tops of her breasts. Mar'i didn't know what to do with her hands, so she placed them back on Damian's biceps. "So gorgeous," Damian cooed. She knew the red push-up bra would be a good decision. Mar'i's mind wandered to what he would do when he saw her panties, then she ground her hips impatiently.

Mar'i reached to the back clasp of the bra to undo it, then it draped over her arms and onto the floor. With her breasts out, she felt even more exposed. However, Damian's mouth went right in, dragging it along her nipple torturously slow. Mar'i scratched her fingernails down his biceps, breathing deeply and appreciating how he didn't hesitate in pleasuring her.

Her core felt as though it were on fire. As though the only thing that could relieve it would be Damian.

Damian's cock twitched in his shorts when he saw Mar'i's nipple harden under his tongue, already half-hard and wanting. She was a goddess, accepting everything she gave him with wide arms and an open mind.

Once he nibbled on her nipple, she dug her nails into his arms. "Dami!" She moaned, gyrating her hips unintentionally now. "Fuck," she muttered when he did it again. Damian made sure to nibble on other parts of her breasts.

As Mar'i glanced down at the young man, she smiled sweetly. She had nothing to fear. He was taking care of her—he would never intentionally hurt her or think ill of her.

Plus, Mar'i could tell he was hard in his pants.

Mar'i suddenly grabbed his cheeks, making him face her. "Can we...?" Mar'i flashed her eyes down to their pants, and he nodded.

Mar'i reluctantly climbed off his lap to shove her pants off while he took his own off. They were both still wearing their underwear, but it had felt more intimate than other time they had been together. Mar'i climbed back onto his lap, a blush on her cheeks. She hesitated before saying, "Am I...okay?" She knew he would never, truly, think ill of her, but she needed reassurance.

Damian blinked, then furrowed his brows. "What do you mean, my love?" He inquired. Damian attempted to only focus on her words, but those matching red panties were at the corner of his mind. _Heavenly_.

Mar'i bit her bottom lip. "I mean..." she closed her eyes. "Am I attractive enough for you?" She blurted out. She needed confirmation.

Damian stared at her for a moment, then pulled her closer to him. She felt his member under her now, thick and hot. "You are more than attractive, my love," he assured her, softly kissing her neck. "You are ethereal," he avowed.

She lowered her eyes, suddenly feeling embarrassed that she even asked him. Why would she ask him such a thing?

He pulled her closer to his crotch. "You made me feel this way, Mar'i," he reminded her. Her eyes briefly widened when she felt his cock twitch, then she toppled him over in a desperate kiss. It was more tongue than lips, but they both didn't mind much.

Now with Damian lying on his back, she was straddling his cinched waist. "Stay," Mar'i ordered with a teasing amount of discipline. "Please," she finished.

Damian rolled his eyes fondly, but followed her orders. Mar'i snaked her body seductively down his until his crotch was to her face. She felt her face redden, but decidedly ignored it. That was _not_ sexy.

Mar'i looked back up at Damian with a raised eyebrow, the question written across her expression. He nodded, then lifted his hips. Mar'i bit her lip to contain her surge of excitement, then yanked the boxer briefs down his tan thighs.

Damian lowered his hips and peered down at Mar'i nervously. Perhaps he was not what she envisioned? Or maybe he was outright disgusting?

Damian's mind wandered off that thought when Mar'i tentatively wrapped her hand around his shaft and began pumping it awkwardly. Damian let out a deep breath, attempting to control his arousal. "Is this okay?" Mar'i asked shyly.

Damian sucked in his gut. "A little more pressure, my love," he requested. Mar'i nodded, slightly disappointed in herself, then gripped his member much tighter. Damian felt himself go lightheaded. "I said a little, Mar'i," he grimaced.

"Sorry! Sorry," Mar'i apologized as she lessened her grip. She eventually found a perfect middle and began pumping with a better technique. "Is this okay?" She repeated.

Damian groaned when Mar'i flicked her wrist. "Yes, my love," he answered. Mar'i bit her lip to contain her excitement, then swiftly licked the tip of his cock. He gasped and swore loudly, also stuffing his hands in her locks. She licked the underside of his member in a tantalizing manner, eliciting a drawn-out groan from Damian.

With more confidence, she placed the tip in her mouth. Damian couldn't help but look down as his cock was enveloped by her pillowy, rosy lips. Mar'i couldn't take much into her mouth, but Damian's eyes still rolled back with pleasure when she licked the underside of his cock while the very tip was still in her mouth. The wet heat of her mouth felt like a complete vice around his member, and his thoughts wandered to what it would feel like in another part of her.

It was only after a couple minutes that Damian had to pull Mar'i off because he would cum early. The young woman gasped weakly when he pulled her up by her cheeks. "Why did you do that, Dami?" She asked, pouting.

"I did not want to finish early, my love," he admitted. Mar'i face lit up when he said that, making him smile lovingly. "And I would like to return the favor," Damian alluded. Mar'i nodded her consent.

Damian rolled her over onto her back and made his way down to her panties. He silently tugged them down her long legs and threw them somewhere across the room. She involuntarily closed her legs, feeling self-conscious about her anatomy. Damian looked back up at Mar'i, then whispered, "You're okay, my love."

Mar'i let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "I trust you Dami," she said softly. "I just..." she trailed off, turning her head to look at the headboard and suddenly wanting to cry. "I don't look like other women," she confessed.

Damian rose from his position and straddled her waist, avoiding putting any weight on her. "What do you mean?" He asked concernedly. _If someone..._

Mar'i took a deep breath, attempting to control her sudden, yet rising tears. "When I see pornos...those women look different from me," she choked out. "I...finish different too," Mar'i added, knowing Damian would want all the cards on the table. Then he could leave and they both could forget this happened.

"Mar'i," Damian said gently. _This is it. He's going to abandon me. Like Mom_. "Those women in the adult women need to look a certain way to appeal to a mass audience."

Mar'i blinked quickly. "What?" _He won't leave? _

"You do not need to hold yourself to their standard, because their standard is rare, my love." Mar'i put her head in her hands. "Look at me, Mar'i," Damian ordered. Mar'i shook her head. "Mar'i." She didn't want to see his disappointed look, or his disgusted expression. Not even the pity-filled one, either.

Mar'i sighed, then uncovered her face. It was blotchy and wet from the tears. Damian felt his heart clench painfully. "It doesn't matter if you're normal," he reassured her. "I want _you._ I love _you_," Mar'i felt her heart constrict, and couldn't help but feel some warmth spread throughout her chest. Damian continued, "and not those women in those absolutely horrible adult films."

_He loves me. _

Mar'i gasped out a laugh as she felt her panic ease, then pulled Damian down for a drawn-out kiss. "I'm sorry for freaking out," she apologized. Damian just shook his head and stared at her intensely. His erection was mostly gone, as his concern for her replaced his arousal. Mar'i glanced down at their crotches, then grimaced. "I'm sorry for..."

Damian simply leaned back down for a more passionate kiss, reigniting their spark. "Stop apologizing," he panted against her mouth. She nodded dumbly while reaching for his neck to pull them closer together. He couldn't care less about the physical aspect of it—he needed his partner to understand she deserved to be adored.

After a few minutes, he pulled back with a heavy breath and glanced back down at her core. "May I? Or are you still uncomfortable?" He hesitated.

Mar'i bit her lip thoughtfully, then nodded once again. She couldn't help but feel guilty for putting Damian through all of that.

Damian gently skimmed his index and middle finger over her folds, making her intake a sharp breath. He smirked a bit, then rubbed his fingers downwards, adding more pressure. Mar'i gasped louder.

Damian, now with little hesitance, massaged her folds with just the right amount of pressure. Mar'i groaned and stuffed her long fingers in Damian's hair, pulling when he ghosted over her clit. "Dami," she gasped when he fully placed his middle finger over her clit and encircled it. He repeated the action, and she lifted her hips upwards involuntarily.

Damian smirked, then licked a stripe across her hole. She pulled harder on his hair and felt her legs tense up. "Damian!"

Damian continued his ministrations by sucking on her folds. His erection had returned after only a few minutes. "Yes, my love?" He teased when she moaned out his name again. She simply groaned throatily and threw her arm over her eyes. Damian suddenly placed his tongue in her pussy, surprising her. Mar'i grabbed the nearest object—a pillow, and panted into it.

"X'hal, Damian," she muttered after she threw the pillow to her side. Damian somehow smirked with his tongue still pumping in her pussy.

After a few more minutes, he replaced his tongue with his fingers. Damian kissed her folds one last time, then slowly inserted his middle finger into her heat. He felt Mar'i pull harder on his hair, and looked up at his partner to see if she was decent. What he saw shocked him. Blown eyes and red, bitten lips with flushed cheeks. She was still panting heavily. Mar'i looked like absolute sin, yet also an angel.

Before Damian could start humping desperately against the mattress, he inserted a second finger while carefully watching her reaction. He saw her face scrunch up pleasurably, and he had to break his gaze so he wouldn't be lost in her enchanting expression. He inserted a third finger, and repeated the process. Mar'i took his fingers so well.

It was not long before he began pumping all three fingers in and out of her pussy. He groaned against her naval when she unintentionally clenched around his fingers. This felt like nothing he had felt before.

Mar'i moaned helplessly beneath him. "Dami...please," she begged, not knowing what she was asking for.

Damian apparently knew because his head rose from her navel and he began using his mouth again. Mar'i moaned her pleasure above him. "Hng," Damian moaned out himself, his erection barely rubbing against the sheets.

Mar'i didn't notice when she began humping his face. She just knew she was so close to the edge—just barely there but within her grasp. "So close," Mar'i warned, clutching the same pillow to her right. Damian sped up his oral ministrations while he curled his fingers inside her, then she came.

It was like an orchestra at the climax of the piece. The strings coming together to release in an explosion of noise and euphoria. Her muscles released all held-up tension, and her toes curled from the ethereal sensation. Mar'i felt her cunt clench around Damian's fingers, and her orgasm lasted longer when she thought of what it would feel like with Damian inside her.

Damian licked her pussy as she came, not fazed by the cum in the slightest. The clamping on his fingers made him dizzy with want, and he was suddenly befuddled on why he wasn't currently inside her. "Mar'i," Damian practically begged against her stomach, pressing his thighs together to provide his cock some sort of sweet friction.

Mar'i panted towards the ceiling, feelings slowly easing back into her being. She lazily dragged her right hand to Damian's hair to give him some comfort. "Thank you," she said blissfully. Damian raised his head from her stomach, and her breath shook when she looked down at him. The green in his eyes were completely gone, replaced by his pupils; and his cheeks were properly red with exertion. Mar'i glanced at the nightstand. "Did you bring...?"

Damian nodded urgently, something Mar'i rarely saw him do. "Yes," he answered. Mar'i began twisting her body to open the drawer, but he gently stopped her. "I can." Damian climbed across the bed and opened the nightstand's lower drawer with shaking fingers, pulling out a rubber. The young man ripped it open and rolled the condom over his manhood. He made sure to squeeze the base of his cock to prevent him coming extra early.

When he turned back and saw Mar'i rubbing herself with two of her fingers, he couldn't help the escaped groan. Mar'i bit her lip to hide her smirk when she heard it, though her eyes remained closed. Damian, after a moment of just watching, grabbed her hand and sucked on the two fingers she was just using to rub herself. Mar'i gasped and bit her lip desperately.

"Dami...c'mon."

Damian dropped her wrist and snaked between her legs, then grabbing her calves with each of his hands. "Is this okay?" He asked, some nervousness shining through his voice. Now that he saw Mar'i like this—between his legs and just a few inches from being in her tight heat—his pleasure was running wild, and he couldn't help the sporadic tremors that electrocuted his entire being.

"Yeah," Mar'i breathed and adjusted her hips a bit. He could tell she was beginning to feel tense again, but he continued staring at her gorgeous face. _hin face, full lips, the concentrated crease between her eyebrows, the mischievous gleam in her eyes, all while her hair formed a halo around her head_. She was an angel, yet what they were about to do was considered blasphemy.

Damian leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "You're amazing," he whispered sweetly. "I love you." Mar'i breathed deeply when he entered her, the sensation foreign but not entirely unwanted. She whimpered when he kept entering her. He navigated his lips to the bottom of her jawline near her ear. "I'm sorry, my love."

Mar'i clawed into his biceps again after he finished fully sheathing himself in her, the uncomfortable feeling seemingly not stopping. "Dami," she choked out, hoping he would take the hint.

Damian rose from her neck (she hadn't even noticed he was making small love bites there) and studied her face. "We can stop," he suggested, already beginning to pull out.

Mar'i clawed harder into his muscle. "No," she rejected. "Just. Stay, please." She bit her lip, looking down at where they were connected. "I just need to-" Mar'i stopped herself, instead reaching down to her clit and pressing down. Damian carefully observed her actions.

After a minute, the uncomfortable sensation began lifting, instead being replaced by a lighter feeling. Damian reached between them and skimmed down her folds, eliciting a pleasurable gasp from her. Damian bowed his head even more when he felt her tighten around his length. "Mar'i," Damian muttered breathing between his teeth.

Mar'i pushed down harder onto her clit and fully moaned. A silent moment passed before she murmured, "You can go."

Damian groaned throatily and began slowly moving his hips. Mar'i had to remove her hand from between her legs, but her pleasure teetered on the edge. Damian moved faster when Mar'i wrapped her legs around his thin waist; he could feel some perspiration forming on his hairline. He doubted the sight was sexy, but the only thing he was truly focused on was the pleasure of his partner.

A couple minutes passed when Damian thrusted upward into her, causing her to writhe beautifully under him. Her long legs tightened around him, and her face scrunched up in concentration. "Again," Mar'i demanded. "Right there!" Damian suddenly halted his movements, making her huff frustratedly and open one green eye. "Hm?" She asked wordlessly.

Damian grabbed her behind and lifted her whole lower body, while he stood on his knees. He eased into her again, the new angle making her moan. With that, he hit that special spot with every thrust.

Mar'i dug her heels into his back, though he wouldn't mind her bruising him. "Dami!" She panted out. Her hands splayed over the sheets, fingers digging into the expensive threads. When she opened her eyes, she moaned louder. Damian looked absolutely enthralled as he continued gyrating his hips into hers, face focused only on the pleasure of his partner. Mar'i moaned again when he hit that same spot. "Gah!" She yelled. "I love you too, Damian."

Damian moaned helplessly, falling onto her breasts. She moved her hands onto his back, feeling the developed muscles; her heart ached when she also felt the defined scars from his time in the League. Mar'i trailed her fingertips from his back to his arms, which were flexed due to him still holding her lower body up. Damian continued his thrusts, though they were gentle, smaller.

Despite their laziness, it pulled moans of pleasure straight from the two lovers' chests. Mar'i's fingers twitched when Damian gyrated far enough to hit that same spot, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. This felt much more intimate than before—the embraces, the shared gasps of pleasure, the sneaking kisses. Everything felt so much more real.

Damian, after a few minutes, sped up his thrusts and angled himself more efficiently. Mar'i's heels were digging into his lower back, though he couldn't mind much. Her hair was now a bright purple, creating a halo effect and lighting up her red face serenely. "Da..." she breathed out, her eyes closed and eyebrows scrunched up. She was close, he could tell. Damian had observed her mannerisms when she came before, and this would be no different.

Damian knew he was close, too. His muscles were taut and waiting for some sort of release, while his sensitive cock throbbed. Damian reached between them and circled his thumb over Mar'i's clit. It was only seconds before she came around his cock, her back arching up as she practically screamed beneath him. Her warm pussy tightened around him, causing him to come.

Mar'i took in deep gasps of air, her muscles finally releasing and clit throbbing. She knew Damian was coming right now, because he was making zero movement. She opened her hazy eyes eyes and saw his eyes roll to the back of his head while his jaw dropped uncharacteristically. Mar'i stroked his hot cheek with her heavy hand and lowered her legs from his waist. She frowned a bit when she realized she most likely left bruises on his back.

Damian took a few deep breaths, then slowly pulled out of her. She cringed a bit, so he kissed her cheek. He pulled back for a moment, worrying and confusing her, but those thoughts were wiped when he swiftly disposed of the condom and rejoined her on the bed.

Mar'i smiled into his chest when she fully realized what they did. They actually had sex. And Damian still thought she was beautiful. _Wait, right?_ Mar'i lifted her head and turned it look directly into his hypnotic eyes. It seemed as though he had been staring at her ever since she began lying on his chest.

"Was... that okay?" Mar'i hesitated, biting her bruised bottom lip. Damian's face lit up, a tentative smile forming on his lips. It was contagious, and made her grin.

"Yes," he replied, rubbing her smooth back with his right hand. She shivered beneath him. "The fact that you can't even say the word 'sex' after we have had it is absolutely appalling, Mar'i," Damian teased.

Mar'i blushed and looked down, biting her lip to hide the growing grin. He was being genuine. He did like it. He liked her. "Did you?" Damian asked back, suddenly earnest.

Mar'i looked back up at him. "Yeah," she replied, her eyes alight with happiness. She suddenly breathed in shallowly, then said, "You liked... _me_, right?" She couldn't help but begin to chew on the edge of her thumbnail.

Damian furrowed his brows, seemingly confused. "I love you," he stated.

"Yeah, but-"

"Nothing can change that, Mar'i," Damian interrupted. "You are perfect the way you are. You should not seek that validation from me, nor anyone else, but only yourself."

Mar'i silently ducked her head back into his chest and began quietly crying. So much of the validation she craved she wanted from other people. Her father, her late mother, Damian, Jason, and even Roy. No one had, not even once, informed her that the only validation she needed she receive was from herself. Many had, in fact, encouraged her people-pleaser behaviors by complementing her when necessary.

Mar'i had been shown from a young age that validation came from loved ones, but in reality no true maturity would progress unless one realized that they deserved to validate themselves.

Damian gently rubbed her back as she continued weeping.

———

A/N: Thank you for reading! A second, and last, chapter will be uploaded very soon. All love!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the last chapter! It's a short one, but this wasn't even intended to be this long. To reply to a guest, I will be posting more of this pairing, but I already have a couple other stories of it if you're interested. Thank you so much for leaving a review, too!

Anyway, thank you, readers, so, so much for reading this! I love and appreciate you all! Have an absolutely amazing day and all love!

———-

The next morning came fast.

Mar'i eventually cried herself to sleep, but Damian made sure to stay up until she drifted off. The two held each other until Damian's alarm clock began beeping, instantly awakening the former assassin. However, Mar'i didn't move a centimeter. Damian swung his left hand around to turn off his alarm clock, then shifted his attention back to his girlfriend.

He flicked her arm, and murmured, "My love." She startled awake, shaking her stiff hair and moving her head to meet his eyes.

She smiled. "Hi," Mar'i greeted cutely. Damian's lips twitched upward. Her nose was still a bit red while some tear tracks remained, but otherwise she seemed peppy.

"Are you alright?" Damian asked.

Mar'i scrunched up her nose and avoided his eyes. "I'm okay. Sorry about how I was acting last night," she replied absently. Damian narrowed his eyes, causing her to wince. "Right. Self-respect," Mar'i corrected herself before pursing her lips awkwardly.

Damian rolled his eyes and lifted his upper body, making her get up as well. "We need to go down to breakfast," he told her, "in order to avoid suspicions."

Mar'i furrowed her brows. "But they're gonna find out someday, anyways," she refuted.

"I would rather later than sooner, my love," Damian said before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "As I would like for me to be on Grayson's best thoughts," he added absentmindedly, confusing Mar'i.

"What do you mean?"

Damian ignored her and lifted his legs over the side of the bed. "Would you like to bathe together?" He suggested, then added, "To avoid suspicion, of course."

Mar'i's smile bloomed, and she nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

Damian had told her to wait five minutes after he left to 'avoid suspicions', whatever that meant. The coast was thankfully clear when Mar'i snuck out of his bedroom, freshly clean and satiated.

She tip-toed down to the very end of the hall, then began walking regularly to step down the wide set of stairs. Mar'i took the regular route down to the dining table and sat down in her chair. As soon as she landed on the piece of furniture, however, Mar'i felt an aching soreness that traveled from her crotch to her spine. She involuntarily shivered.

"Cold?"

Mar'i looked up, and saw her Dad smiling at her from across the table. She nervously smiled back. "A little bit," she replied vaguely.

Dick pursed his lips, obviously suspicious but making no other comments. Damian sat beside Mar'i at his usual place at the table, eating a breakfast bowl. Alfred appeared from behind Mar'i, placing a plate of pancakes and toast in front of her. "Thanks, Alfred," she said before digging in. She hadn't realized how hungry she was.

"Of course, Miss Mar'i. I presume you're tired after a long night of _homework_?"

Mar'i stilled. _He knows. Oh my god. He was upstairs while Dami and I..._

Her dad raised a single eyebrow. "You said you didn't have any homework this weekend," Dick recalled, his tone suspicious.

Mar'i furiously cut a piece of pancake, cursing the butler in her head. "I had to do research for my history project," she lied easily. "One of my group mates said they would be absent until we presented." She faintly heard Alfred humming, unconvinced, behind her as he passed plates around, and the grip on her fork tightened.

Dick nodded, although he looked unconvinced. "I love you, Mar'i," he said suddenly.

Her eye twitched. "Love you too, Dad," she muttered.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the whole Bat-clan, including Mar'i and Damian, made their way to the cave to wrap up the case. Dick had offered to spar with Damian while Bruce and Tim threw themselves back into the sex-trafficking mob.

Damian and Dick circled the mat, teasing each other. It was Damian who made the first move, launching himself onto Dick and executing a right hook. Dick easily dodged, then grabbed Damian's arm, planning to knee him in the stomach.

Damian pulled back his own arm and twisted Dick's, allowing enough open space to execute a perfect punch with his left hand. They continued sparring for a few more minutes, their limbs quick and reflexes even more so. It was Damian, however, that eventually had to tap out—though it was reluctant.

"That was good, Dami," Dick commented. Damian rolled his eyes at the absolutely ridiculous nickname. "Just remember to keep your elbows tucked in."

"I will remember, Richard," Damian replied, moving to the side of the mat near Mar'i. Sweat soaked through his shirt, and he highly doubted it was pleasant to anyone around him.

Dick looked at Steph. "Why don't you and Damian spar? You two don't very often," the man suggested.

Steph shrugged her shoulders, then hopped onto the mat. Damian clenched his jaw, then proceeded to walk onto the blue mat. Steph was ready to fight, a killer glint in her eye. Damian smirked, then readied himself.

Steph was the first to make a move, running forward and preparing for a kick to Damian's side. He blocked it with his lower arm, and executed a kick sweep. Steph flipped backwards, the motion fluid and second-hand nature to her at this point.

They kept fighting until Damian landed a particularly hard punch on her ribs. Steph breathed harshly for a moment. "Tap out," she panted out.

Damian dropped his fists, assessing her injury. "My apologies. I did not properly asses your true limits," he said, truly sorry. She briefly glared at him while grimacing. He motioned to her ribs. "May I?"

Steph nodded, so he felt to make sure nothing was broken. They did feel a bit more tender, but otherwise everything was decent. "Have you broken your right ribs before?" He asked Steph.

She bit her lip. "Remember a few months ago when we woke up in the cave with no idea of how we got there?" Damian nodded, confused. "There was a huge bruise on my right ribs. I couldn't breathe properly for a month or so," she admitted.

"Hn."

"Yeah."

Mar'i pointedly cleared her throat, causing Damian to drop his hand from Steph's midsection. It was only then that he realized that The sweat on his shirt was beginning to dry, making his skin tacky. He winced.

Damian reached for the collar of his shirt, hesitating for a moment. He hated when his family saw his scars, especially the ones from the League. For him, they represented a lack of skill in his fighting. However, Dick and Mar'i would constantly reassure him that his scars were simply indications of his hard work.

Damian pulled the shirt over his head, ignoring the nagging feeling in his head that something bad was bound to happen. _Oh, introspection. Why did I ignore introspection?_

Steph gasped, then hid her smile behind her hand. Her shoulders shook with repressed laughter. Damian shot her a questioning look. "I think..." she gasped out, "maybe you should not have done that."

Damian furrowed his brows, then looked down at his arms. His eyes widened when he noticed the scratch marks Mar'i had left from last night. They were quite obviously left due to a night of intimacy.

"Fuck."

Damian looked back up to see Dick, with his arms crossed across his chest glaring at him. Mar'i blushed brightly, puffing up her cheeks in embarrassment. "I-"

"Have something to tell me?" Dick demanded.

Steph outright laughed. Jason, who had just arrived, glanced at Dick questioningly. "¿Que pasa?"

Steph clutched her right side as she gasped out giggles. "Damian got scratch marks his first time—the only thing I got was pregnant!"

"What the fuck," Jason growled, eliciting more laughs from Steph.

Damian huffed out his nose. "That was not my first time, Brown," he told her, visibly horrified by himself after he said it.

"Oh?"

Damian facepalmed as he felt his face heat up alarmingly.

"Mar'i?" Steph asked, looking directly at the young woman. Mar'i pointedly ignored her gaze. "_Please_ tell me you finished at least once," Steph begged.

"What the actual fuck, Steph," Jason repeated, more vigorously. Everyone could tell by the panicked expression on his face that he regretted ever coming into the room.

Mar'i, instead of answering Steph's question, tilted her head in her father's direction. "Oh," Steph breathed out. "Dick," she said, grabbing said man's attention, "cover your ears."

Mar'i blushed brighter as Dick reluctantly covered his ears. After a moment of silence, in which Jason muttered angrily to himself in Spanish and left the room, Mar'i answered: "Twice." Damian put his head in his hands. His family was not to know about his sex life.

Steph clapped gleefully as Tim entered the room, his feet dragging tiredly behind him. "Oh! Good for you, Hun!"

Damian clenched his jaw angrily as he lift his head from his hands, wondering why he was still listening at all. "Twice?" Tim inquired, looking at Mar'i. The young woman was speechless, not knowing what to say and instead looking at Stephanie for help.

Stephanie huffed through her nose, the action filled with understanding, somehow. "Nothing, Boy Blunder," she quipped to her partner. Tim stared humorlessly at her for a few seconds, then rolled his eyes, his lips undeniably twitching upwards.

Mar'i sighed tiredly, then grabbed Damian's hand, fully planning on escaping upstairs and never seeing her father ever again.

"Wait," Dick intercepted her plan. Mar'i bit her lip angrily. "We should talk about this."

Mar'i continued her trek upstairs, caring little for manners. "Are you the one in the relationship, Dad?"

Dick spluttered, "No, but-"

"Bye," Mar'i said before she and Damian disappeared into the manor. Besides, they had 6 months to catch up on.


End file.
